


What days we share

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, its cute, teen-avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days in the lives of some extraordinary people. Their lives are inexplicably intertwined despite their vast differences. </p><p>Warning for graphics rape and depictions of abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MORE WARNINGS FOR RAPE, MPREG, OMEGAVERSE AND GENERAL STUFF. PLEASE DONT SEND ANY HATE. I WARNED YOU.

Chapter Clint

 

"Get off your lazy ass! The show starts in an hour, get into your costume."

Clint shook with the effort it took to push his heavily pregnant body off of his makeshift cot. His young body was distended and swollen with child, his belly protruding outwards and stretching his shirt tight across its expanse. He flinched when a hand reached down to grab him. The Alpha who had put him in his delicate state roughly shoved him and pulled him until he was standing unsteadily on still swollen ankles from his work routine the previous night. His body ached from exhaustion and the off hand slaps and shoves he received at work. And the rough rape he had to endure at the hands of the lead archer, Trickshot.

"Shit. You're making me hard." Trickshot smirked and slid his hands all over Clint's shoulders and arms. "get on my bed, we're having a quickie."

Clint whimpered softly, "please, please no... I'll be too sore and tired to perform. My equilibrium is already off because of the baby-"

Trickshot scowled and slapped Clint hard across his face. The force caused him to recoil harshy and lose his balance, falling hard on his side. He hiccuped and groaned, shaking from the pain in his side. Bruises littered his hips and back, making his whole body tender and painful to touch.

"Get up and on the bed or else I'll fuck you on the floor." Trickshot growled.

Clint held back tears as he tried his hardest to push his heavy body off the floor. His belly was hanging low on his hips, the weight of the child pulling him down. His arms, toned as they were, couldn't support the weight. He was only fifteen, physically mature to mate but still lanky and weak compared to the fully adult alpha he contended with.

"It's your choice, kid. The floor or the bed." Trickshot licked his lips at the sight of Clint struggling around his belly. His inner Alpha roared in pleasure. The fifteen year old omega was beautiful. Small, compact and fertile. His eyes sparkled and his cheeks were rosy. His entire body was littered with marks left there by the Alpha.

"ouch!" Clint fell on his other side when a cramp in his lower belly seized him. He whimpered in pain and fear. "Please, Alpha. Please don't... I can't get up, please I beg you don't do that today please!"

"your begging is only making me want it more." Trickshot growled. "have you made your choice, slut?"

Clint made one last attempt at getting up, straining his back and arms with his effort, but to no avail. He felt the alpha pull him backwards, untying the strings holding his loose pants on his hips. He felt those large, rough hands squeezing his sides, leaving bruises on top of bruises. Trickshot's aroused scent made Clint dry heave. He had nothing in his stomach but bile and it made his mouth burn as he felt the blunt head of Trickshot's sizeable cock nudge his sore, raw, red hole.

His head was pressed into the hard unsanded wood inside the hitching car, and he could feel a few splinters enter the soft skin over his temple. Then Trickshot pushed with all his strength. Clint screamed. A cramp ripped over his stomach and Trickshot's cock tore through his body while those large hands unyeildingly applied pressure to his abused body. Clint couldn't keep his voice down. The pain was too great. Trickshot hissed at him, trying to get him to pipe down, even trying to push his hand inside of Clint to make him feel more pain and quiet down, but Clint was in too much agony.

The baby kicked inside of Clint, momentarily grounding the young Omega until another cramp claimed his body. He began to panic, his instincts were screaming at him, telling him that the baby was in distress and he needed to get somewhere safe, but Trickshot prevented any movement besides the rough shoving of his tired hips.

"shit, I'm already popping my knot." Trickshot groaned. "Let's see how much you can take. I've never fucked you with a knot before."

Clint was hoarse from screaming, and couldn't make a sound when he felt the large knot being forced in and out of his hole. He knew that blood was lubricating it, he knew the signs. He could smell it even. But the knot was getting bigger and bigger, and it took more and more effort for Clint to stay up and off his belly.

With one great heave, Trickshot buried his full knot inside of young Clint. Drool and tears were making a mess on Clint's bruised face. His arms were shaking with the effort to keep his weight off of the baby. His sphincter was torn and bleeding and completely ruined from the knot, and Trickshot had the opportunity to do more to him. He could easily push Clint down and harm the baby, make him suffer even more.

"Hah..... Hah.... Oh please just let me die.... Just let me die and take my baby to heaven please..." Clint was crying. "take my baby to heaven god, take care of him please.... Hah.... Hah..."

Another cramp rippled over his body.

He collapsed.

He lost consciousness.

 

~~¤~~

 

When Clint awoke, it was to crippling pain. He knew something was seriously wrong.

"you ungrateful little shit! All you do is whore yourself out and you never even pull your own weight!" Clint suddenly felt the kicks aimed for his legs. He felt the pounding and stabbing pains in his head. He also felt the horrible cramps in his belly.

The ringmaster bent down to hiss in Clint's face, "When this bastard is born, either it goes without you, or you both leave. Okay?"

"y-yes alpha." Clint whispered with his raw voice.

Clint was left still on the floor, propped up against his cot. The smell of coppery blood was thick and the taste of bile in his mouth made him heave. Suddenly a tight coil snapped between his hips, suddenly everything hurt more. He was doubly scared, because he knew the baby was coming.

With renewed desperation, he crawled over to the bed and reached under it, pulling a small backpack which he slung over his shoulder. He reached up and pulled himself to a kneeling position. He used a discarded blanket to wipe up the worst of the blood on his legs and back before pulling his tattered, threadbare pants back over his hips.

It took him half an hour of bone-breaking effort to make it to a horsedrawn cart. The other  
performers didn't help him as he made his way across the circus. No one wanted to be on Trickshot's bad credit list. Clint whispered to the horse where he needed to go, knowing that Anabelle knew how to get there without a driver. He slinked inside the wooden cart and settled on the soft hay.

Anabelle made quick work of the three miles from the circus to the hospital in the nearest city. The buildings unnerved Clint but the baby was more important. He could feel himself opening up, the painful process of dilation and cramps was taking its toll on the young Omega. He knew he'd be stared at, pulling up at a hospital in a cart, but he didn't have the energy to care.

"If I die, please try your hardest to remember me. I love you so much baby boy. Please just.... AH" Clint cried out as a particularly vicious cramp raced over his belly and back. "haaaa haaaa.... Haaa..... Oh owwwww"

"Oh my god! Get a stretcher! Holy shit, what the hell!?"

Clint didn't realize that Anabelle was trying to get inside the hospital, being startled by the sliding glass doors. The hospital staff was rushing to attend to him, and he just wanted to finally be at rest. Be blissfully numb.

"get some oxygen on him, I need an IV people!" voices were all around him, in his ears and far away. "Hang in there, okay kid? We'll make sure you're _both_ okay, alright?"

Clint groaned, half lucid, but reassured that his baby was going to be fine.

He passed out again.

 

~~~¤~~~

 

"Oh hey there, sorry, did I wake you?"

Clint blinked rapidly under the bright white light of the hospital. The walls were painted a soft beige and the ceiling was cluttered with wires and curtain tracks, he was expecting to die... Not survive.

"I'm alive?" his voice sounded alien to him.

"Narrowly. We managed to deliver the babies okay but we lost you more than twice. But you're going to be okay, and so are your babies." The nurse pushed a pram towards Clint, housing two tiny babies swaddled in green. Their sleeping faces were calm and beautiful.

"angels." Clint sighed.

"I'm sorry?--"

"They're angels." Clint smiled. "I didn't know there was two. Thought it was just one big one."

"They're underdeveloped, and small. But they're healthy." The nurse pushed a cup of water into Clint's hand. "You'll be fine with some tlc. Now how will you be paying?"

Clint's head snapped up, his green eyes were wide with alarm. Would he have to pay with his body again? He laid still and held his breath as the nurse fussed with his IV.

"Mr.Barton?" The nurse smiled. "What will be your method of payment?"

"please not again.... Please I beg you." Clint's body began to shake. "Not again...."

"No, not! Oh my gosh! Not like that, I meant the bills for the hospital rooms and the birth, those cost money." The nurse said.

Clint swallowed around his dry tongue. "I don't have any money."

"Oh. Well I'm very sorry but you'll have to be discharged in that case." The nurse placed a stack of papers on the bed beside Clint. She also laid a pen in his hand after removing the cup of water. Her demeanour had changed quite suddenly.

"But you said-"

"I'm sorry. We can't keep you if you can't pay." The nurse began removing the hospital blankets used to swaddle the twins. "You'll find your clothes on table over there, take care, Mr.Barton."

Clint was left suddenly alone. He was washed with cold dread as his babies began to fuss from the cold on their bodies. He painfully levered himself off the bed to limp slowly over to the pram and pick up one baby. The babe was shivering in his diaper, snuffling closer to Clint for warmth.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Clint whispered to no ears.

He scooped the other twin into his arms and laid them in the warm spot his body had laid in. He pulled the stiff blanket around them and laid kisses to their foreheads. He then took off the paper hospital gown he wore and slipped his ratty trousers back over his hips.

His fingers brushed over the scar on his lower belly that was still tender and pulling on the stitches. Did the doctors really expect him to take his babies and go? He just had a c-section, birthed twins, was 15 and malnourished. He wasn't going to survive alone. He wasn't bonded.

Clint's emotions welled up inside of him like a volcano. He breathed hard through his nose to try and push them down but when his babies began to cry of hunger and cold, he collapsed on the ground in desperate sobs.

"What do you expect me to do!? I'm only fifteen, I didn't ask for this! He forced me to! I begged for him to stop but he didn't and now I'm a papa and I have two babies that I know nothing about, I don't even know how I'm supposed to feed them! Where do I go!? What do I do!? Is this the America that people fight for!? Is this the American justice and fairness and equality that we fool little kids into believing in!?"

Clint yelled and screamed as loudly as he could. He could feel his lungs vibrating with the effort. Doctors rushed into the room with equipment ready to detain him, but he jumped up and lifted his babies and faced them head on.

"Now that I have your attention. Could you please tell me what the fuck you people expect me to do?" Clint asked.

"Sir, please be rational. We simply cannot afford to keep a patient with two newborns. The funds aren't there." The previous nurse said.

"Funds!? Is that your excuse?" Clint took hissed.

"Sir! You must understand that--"

"No, I won't ever understand how you can turn a juvenile with two newborns who almost died into the early autumn chill with barely anything on his back save for his own skin and no clothes for his babies or even a little FUCKING TUTORIAL ON HIW TO FEEL AND CHANGE AND CLEAN THEM!"

Clint released a distressed sob.

"Where can I possibly go? There isn't even one place that'll take me in."

"Sir, you're disturbing the other patients." The nurse said harshly. "please leave."

"fine."

Clint bundled his babies up in his shirt and the hospital sheet, mentally daring any of the doctors to tell him to leave it. He took a huge gulp of the water still on his bedside and walked out of the hospital with his babies slung around his chest, sharing as much warmth he could with them.

He slid into a bus shelter and waited in the autumn chill for a bus.

It didn't arrive.

Instead, a black SUV pulled up to the bus stop. Clint looked curiously at it. A young omega woman stepped out of the passenger seat. She had red hair and beautiful curves. And she was carrying a big gun.

"Clint Barton?" her voice was hard and steady. Clint could only nod shakily, clutching his babies closer to him. "Come with me, we'll take you somewhere safe and warm."

Clint was weary of her, but his only other option was hopping busses until morning. And as much as he didn't trust her, the allure of a safe place for his babies was too enticing. He let her open the back door of the SUV and he slid in only to freeze in terror as a strong alpha smiled at him. His hair was brown and his face was pleasant but Clint's brain could only see that this was an Alpha.

"Hey, Hey. Don't worry. Sitwell is bonded and harmless, little one." The woman said as she slid into the backseat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and let him lean into her. Her scent was calming to Clint, momentarily grounding his thoughts and making him relax. His babies were awakened by the alien scents and began to fuss.

Clint tried to hush them, patting their backs and bouncing them gently like he had seen some omegas do back in the circus, but the babies protested loudly.

"I'm sorry, they're-- i don't know-" Clint stammered.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. It's not far at all." The woman smiled.

Clint gaped as they pulled into a large building. The Alpha driver drove into the underground parking and Clint began to feel like his babies did, uncomfortable. He hated underground. The small group walked to an elevator that took them up to a neat office area. Desks were placed around the floor and alphas, betas and omegas all worked there. Clint stared in awe at the place, having never seen such order and cohesion before.

"Mr.Barton?" The woman was holding a heavy wooden door open, becoming for Clint to go into the office behind it. "Our boss wants to have a chat, he's an Alpha, would it make you more comfortable if I went in with you?"

Clint nodded. His babies had calmed down after exiting the car, but he didn't know what else could happen. His day was just turning into a mess of new things and scary places.

Inside the office sat a powerful alpha with an eye-patch. His dark skin contrasted with the sterile white walls inside the office. And the carpet was a deep brown, and impossibly soft. Clint, despite himself, sank to his knees to run his fingers through the soft carpeting. His whole body fell into the softness and he cuddled his babies closer to his chest as he laid on the floor, unaware of the bemused smile on the omega woman's face.

"Mr. Barton? Are you quite alright?" The Alpha spoke with a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Your carpet is so soft." Clint said as he got up, embarrassed at his actions.

"That's alright. Every new omega we take in does he same." The Alpha folded his large hands on the desk in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

Clint shuffled to the beige padded chair and sank into its softness, purring. He relaxed completely into soft felt upholstery and moaned as his back and legs finally released their tension. His babies mewled in response to his sudden contentment, sharing the warm feeling with their papa.

"Comfy?" The Alpha asked.

"Yes sir. Very comfy." Clint sighed.

"Good. Now let's get started, shall we?" The Alpha turned his computer monitor towards him. "We are a non-government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, and we recruit people with exceptional skill and competence to carry out operations. You have been drafted, and whether you like it or not, you will be beginning your field training as soon as possible. An archer with your skill would fit in our ranks perfectly.

"Now, as you come to find out later on, we are also heavily invested in helping young parents. We will offer you a suite and pay enough to support your children and their education if they would choose to use it. All we need from you, Clint, is your signature."

"What kind of risks are there?" Clint asked, even as he reached for the pen.

"We cannot guarantee your safety while on an op, but while in our facilities, you can be certain of your safety and that you and your family will be taken care of. You don't need to sign it now," the alpha put his hand on Clint's own, "Think on it for a week and we'll sign it then."

"Agent Romanov, please take Mr. Barton to the J block and get him settled." The Alpha straightened his desk and moved towards a door to the side of the office.

The omega woman guided Clint out the door and through the maze of desks. Clint's arms were only just beginning to burn from the weight of the babies, but he figured he could hold them for a few more hours if he needed to.

"The J block is where the families with young children or who are expecting stay." The woman said. "You'll meet a whole bunch of nice people there."

Clint hoped so. He wouldn't have survived out in the cold for very long.

The two of them rode even higher up in the elevator and emerged at a terrace. It was open air and the apartments were placed around the fenced in terrace. Kids were running like wild cats and people were milling about. Clint wanted to stay there forever. The soft grassy areas under his shoes felt like heaven and the cozy looking apartments made the place look like a fairy tale.

Agent Romanov stopped in front of apartment no. 205, a medium sized place nestled between two larger apartments. When she unlocked the door, Clint immediately fell in love with the place. The walls were painted a dazzling white with one wall opposite the front door painted a rich, deep purple. The carpet was a deep dark and soft purple, the same material as the office. Clint couldn't believe the could stay there.

"This is all mine?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"yup." The woman said.

Clint explored the place, finding a soft bed for him to sleep in and a nursery with double cribs, painted a soft purple with white carpet. The kitchen was stocked with food and new appliances, something Clint was going to enjoy using.

"This is all mine.... Wow, what a day..."

Clint sat in the couch by the television. He let his head lay back. His babies mewled in his arms.

 

What a day indeed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey 
> 
> And they're getting together

"Is that it?" 

Tony visibly deflated at his father's tone. Young Tony was sixteen and already working on his last year for a PhD. in physics and engineering. His omega status was something he was ashamed of, however. His father always looked down at him and his shortcomings, of which Tony believed there were many. 

Tony was slim, although his cheeks retained his baby fat, and his hips were wider than most. He looked absolutely beautiful, with chestnut brown eyes and deep dark brown hair which had a healthy shinyness. He also smelled divine. His natural omega scent drove alphas wild. 

Tony didn't know how to love himself. He didn't understand why people looked to him for any sort of help or advice, because to him, he was useless. Merely a fuck-toy. Something to get kids out of. Something Tony resented.

Don't misunderstand, Tony was excited and happy at the possibility of bearing children, but not to an ungrateful alpha who would abuse him. As much as he believed he deserved it, he didn't want it. 

"I left you here for three hours and this is all you could produce?!" 

Sitting on the workbench was a fully functional tablet complete with Wi-Fi and bluetooth features and stylus input. Tony had worked hard to create it from scratch, using some of his old programming scripts to create a new system interface and program. He also created a new browser and had been tweaking the java and adobe flash compatability when his father walked into the lab. 

Tony was ashamed at his work, where any other person would be incredibly proud and astonished. He wasn't used to the belittling way his father broke him down. He hated the way his father talked to him, even if he thought he deserved it.

"What am I sending you to university for? You continue to disappoint me at every chance you get, Tony." Howard frowned. "I'm giving you one last chance and I swear to god, if you mess up one more time that's it. I'm marrying you off to the highest bidder." 

With that, Howard left Tony with an almost perfect piece of advanced technology and a crushed spirit. His eyes filled with bitter tears. His chest filled with resentment and hate. His fists clenched tight in the loose denim of his jeans and he breathed heavily through his nose.

"I'll show you one last chance. I'll show you." Tony muttered with venom dripping from his tone. 

~~~¤~~~

"And he actually told you this was worthless!? Dude, this is fucking amazing!" James Rhodes, Tony's best friend, said. The state of the art tablet rested in his hands, displaying full HD video with great bass registering sound. "Your dad is messed up if he can't see how great this is." 

Tony blushed at the compliments. He was a sucker for praises. 

"Woah, look at that detail! Can you make me one of these!?" Rhodey fiddled with the YouTube app a while longer before investigating the notebook program. It was amazing, with bluetooth sliding keyboard and title-tag-and-note input style. 

Tony watched his strong hands handle the tablet with such care. He blushed with arousal, imaging those hands all over his young body, pushing and pulling and then--

"Tony? How do you save the note?" 

"You press this little icon here," Tony tapped a button on the bottom right of the screen. "and blamo."

"You're so smart Tony, haha" Rhodey smiled at Tony. "you know, if you were older I'd ask you out." 

The dark skinned alpha rubbed his neck with an abashed expression on his handsome face. He laughed nervously. Tony's breath stopped. 

"Y-You like me?" Tony asked.

Rhodey nooded shyly.

"But I'm... I'm terrible." Tony stared into his lap. 

"What? You're the exact polar opposite of terrible!" Rhodey slid across the floor on his butt until he could grab Tony's hand. "You're perfect, Tony. Absolutely positively perfect."

Tony could only stare at Rhodey in disbelief. His hands trembled and he felt hot all over. Then Rhodey was leaning closer and closer--

"Boys, Dinner's ready!" Rhodey's mother barged into the room, ignoring the closeness of the two boys as they pulled away as quickly as they could. 

"uh.. Okay mom. We'll be right down." Rhodey's smile was strained.

"can't even catch a break in my own house!" Rhodey complained as he straightened up to his full height. He helped Tony up and left the tablet on his desk. They ate dinner in silence, while Tony's cheeks were perpetually red. 

"Do you really mean it?" Tony asked when they returned to Rhodey's room.

"Of course I do. I wish you were older or I was younger, what with you being sixteen and me being nineteen, you know. But Tony you're everything I've ever wanted in a mate. I wish I could make you mine. All mine. I'd treat you so good, give you everything you need. But you're too young." Rhodey fiddled with the tablet, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"would you wait for me?" Tony asked. 

"I'd wait forever, babe." Rhodey smiled. "There's no one else who could put up with your shit anyways! Hey OUCH!" 

Tony and Rhodey laughed as a pillow fight started. They rough-housed until Rhodey pinned Tony's body under his. He leaned down and gently kissed Tony, just a brush of lips. Tony pressed up, wanting more. 

"Forever and ever?" Tony asked looking into Rhodey's dark eyes.

"Forever and ever." Rhodey replied.

End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more love? It's really appreciated!
> 
> How is everyone with some thundershield smut in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and steve~

Steve panted, out of breath and out of time. The school bell was ringing above his head and his assignment was in ruin at his feet. His eyes welled up in tears, bitter angry tears.

"Papa, why dey do dat?" 

Steve struggled to answer his son's question. Armin was three, and had never witnessed the bullying his papa went through. They were late that day because the stupid alarm clock was broken again and Steve was pregnant again, so his body was more tired. And Thor was away playing football out of state for the championships. 

All in all, Steve's days had been going shitty. 

"Papa?" Armin asked.

"They're meanerds, baby. They don't understand that what they did is wrong." Steve said, staring at his once immaculate diorama of a medieval township. The tiny wooden sticks Steve had used to make the walls of the small huts were snapped and splintered. 

"The castle is bwoken now." Armin frowned sadly. He had glued the little people and animals down. "The king must be weally sad." 

Steve nodded. He didn't know where to go from there. The diorama was worth fifteen percent of his final mark, and his professor would never accept it so damaged. But if he brought nothing, he would receive a zero mark and fail his final exam before getting his degree in arts and history. 

Steve took a deep breath and bent down to begin scooping up the remnants of his project. Armin stooped down to pick up all the tiny sheep and pigs that were scattered on the pavement. The two of them salvaged as much of the wreckage that they could, pushing the deformed huts back into shape. Steve lifted its weight back into his arms and waited for Armin to grab the last pig before they both went into the University. They tried to hurry into their class. 

When they finally arrived, Steve was out of breath. His belly was already big, and his asthma was worse because the weather was getting warmer. The other students were still setting up their own projects and Steve was almost relieved to see that the teacher had not arrived. He found his table and carefully put the diorama down. Armin pulled up a chair and climbed up, beginning to put the animals back into their places. 

Steve fussed with some glue and a few extra sticks he had in his bag, but it would not work. His project was in ruin. 

"That looks.... Broken." Jade Rickman, an omega who made it her life mission to harass Steve, said. 

"Well obviously! Mean men pushed papa and dey bwoke it! Stay and help us or leave pwease and fhank you." Armin's little face turned towards the omega. She glared at the tiny boy. His blue eyes glared with resolve.

Jade left them to scrounge. She stood by a beautiful suburb with uniform houses and white picket fences. Steve didn't know what to do. The huts were drooping dangerously and his extra sticks were running out.

"Here, have these." Peggy, a kinder omega, pushed a large bag of sticks onto Steve's table. "I saw those guys push you through the windows on my way up. I was going to run back to help you but my diorama was melting. Sorry. I have a whole other boxful of sticks, if you need them." 

"Thanks Peggy, you're the best." Steve smiled. He took the sticks gratefully and went to work doubly hard. Peggy also took up her glue gun and began pulling the huts up to stand. Armin began to chat with 'Auntie Peggy' as he reglued his precious pigs and sheep down with his little glue stick. Other students came over to help Steve, seeing their friend struggling. Soon, the diorama was back to almost perfection, and Steve was close to tears with thankfulness. 

"Thank you guys so much! I--I" Steve's voice caught in his throat as a happy tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Aww, Stevie, you know we wouldn't let you suffer!" Peggy smiled and wiped the tear away from Steve's cheek. "The stress isn't good for my second niece or nephew" 

"Oh Auntie Peggy! Papa found out I'm having a sister!" Armin exclaimed excitedly. 

Peggy gasped and looked to Steve for confirmation. When she received a nod from the small omega she screamed and wrapped her arms around Steve. 

"I'm getting a niece!" Peggy was almost more excited than Armin. Peggy twirled in her pleated skirt and sighed as she made her way back to her own diorama. Steve laughed, in much better spirits than he was a few minutes before. 

After class, and after praise from his professor, Steve and Armin headed out to the doctor’s office. They took the bus, sitting near the back. The ride was soothing, rocking Armin to sleep and rocking him into leaning his head on his papa's belly. Steve ran his fingers through the soft blond hair.

Steve took the forty minute drive to think about Thor and the new baby. Steve was excited about having another child, but he and Thor were so young. Still in school. But thankfully Thor's father set up a trust fund so money wasn't a big issue for them. But Steve still liked to be frugal and save money. And he wanted to be able to buy Thor a gift for Christmas. 

Something special.

Steve woke Armin as their stop came into view. The doctor was quick with the check up and Steve was on his way again, Armin in tow, to their cozy condo. 

When Steve reached the tall building, he stopped. There, in a full tuxedo, stood Thor with a beautiful bouquet in his arms. A group of four musicians were playing a soft jazz number and flowers were all over the ground. Armin screamed and ran straight into Thor's waiting arms, while Steve stood dumbfounded. 

"What... Thor?" Steve stuttered. Thor laughed and walked up to his mate. His hand gently cupped his rounding belly. 

"I am home early, my love. Please do not be confused, I merely wished to surprise you with a romantic dinner. Is that not how Americans show their love?" Thor smiled. "I missed you."

They shared a long, loving kiss. When the entered their home, they ate a hearty meal of spaghetti and cuddled on the sofa while Armin slept on Thor's lap. 

"A bad day turned wonderful" Steve sighed.

End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. there was no smut.. I couldn't fit it in around baby armin sry. maybe next time. AAAAND sry about the god-awful wait. holy ham! im sick guys and ugh so much school and im sorry. forgive me pls. hold out for brucie next chapter!


	4. Meet Bruce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I know I said every week and it's been months! I apologize but shit happens, and now it's just water under the bridge. 
> 
> Well now we finally meet Bruce!

Bruce had always been in debt to S.H.I.E.L.D, as he had been in their care since his childhood years. His father had been a radical scientist, one obsessed with genetics and gamma rays. Bruce's father had exposed his wife to small levels of gamma rays while pregnant with Bruce, and as a result, Bruce was born reeking of Alpha with glowing green eyes, possessing startling amounts of animosity and strength.

Mr.Banner was astounded. When his wife was pregnant again, he exposed her to near toxic levels of radiation. The baby died as a result. As did mother Banner.

Bruce grew up around Natasha, Coulson and Nick, learning to control "Hulk" as they called his alter ego. He learned how to let him out, how to quell his anger and control his Alpha instincts. He learned how to let hulk watch. Just sit behind his eyes and see and talk as well.

It was just turning chilly with autumn when a young omega was escorted into the family block. He was really young, kinda short and he had such a pretty scent. It lingered behind him. Bruce was a pretty reclusive alpha, and often got mistaken for a mild mannered beta, but that omega made his Alpha roar. Bruce had never known attraction to women or men, beta omega or alpha. 

"Woah." Bruce breathed. He stopped in his tracks, entranced by the delicious scent. His cock was embarrassingly hard and tenting his sweatpants. "shit."

Bruce hurried to his room and pulled his large cock out from its confines. He was already leaking and throbbing, the scent of that omega still cloying stubbornly in his nose. He smelled fertile, sweet, soft and warm. He smelled perfect, divine. 

Bruce couldn't stop himself from stroking with abandon and popping a knot in his hand. His hot pearly semen shot with surprising strength and distance, while he groaned and squeezed his sensitive knot. He panted from the sheer intensity of it. 

Sure, he had beat himself off before, but never with a scent or a person in mind. Suddenly Bruce needed to have that omega. Needed to hold him close and smell his hair and sink his tongue and fingers into his heat ravaged hole and lap up the sweet slick he would produce. He would get so wet. Then they'd mate hard and thorough, many times over. Bruce would watch as his semen dripped from his red, used hole and then months later, Bruce would watch as his body rounded and got plumper. His thighs would jiggle a bit and his belly would jut out adorably.

"Bruce, you gotta cool down." he whispered to himself as his cock hardened again, even before his knot had deflated. "Don't even know that guy..."

Bruce adamantly ignored his penis and flopped into his desk chair. He pulled up his recent research on nuclear power and dived into work. He managed to keep his mind on science until he noticed it was nearing midnight. He saved his work and flopped into bed, his cock stirring when his mind wandered back to the omega. 

Bruce decided he'd suck it up and go talk to him. Flirt a little. 

~~¤~~ 

The next morning, Bruce followed the amazing scent into the canteen where the blond omega sat in the corner, as far away from everyone as he possibly could be. He had a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and a baby on his nipple. Bruce was then too nervous to approach him, seeing that he had a kid and apparently was trying to avoid everyone.

"His name is Clint, and he's weary of alphas. Be careful around that one. Heard he's only 15, was raped by some knot head. I'd bet he's just a whore." gossip ran wild amongst the bigots in the complex. 

Bruce couldn't let himself believe it. The omega smelled so good, looked so sweet and innocent. Bruce sighed and turned around, if he's weary of alphas then Bruce didn't have a chance. Not that he expected to have one. 

He wasn't the most typical of alphas. He didn't have gigantic muscles or a scary demeanour. He was pretty squishy as far as alphas go. His abdomen was defined, but a layer of fat was around his body making his flesh give under his fingers. His face was tired and haggard despite his young age of 17, a result of his habit of searching the Internet until the wee hours of the morning. He also probably looked like a nerd with his glasses. 

Bruce didn't feel particularly special. Besides the hulk, he didn't have many redeeming qualities that Alphas tended to flaunt. Like manliness. And muscles. And beer drinking football watching beards. He had a soft mat of sparse whiskers on his chin and that was it. 

"You have a chance, don't doubt yourself." 

Bruce jumped when Natasha appeared behind him, brushing her fingers through his hair lovingly. Her smile widened and her eyes softened for Bruce, the young Alpha had been her charge for years and years. 

"But the people over there said he's weary of Alphas." Bruce mumbled, accepting the juicebox Natasha held out. 

"But you're not a run-of-the-mill alpha now, are you?" Natasha said. 

"Maybe..." Bruce said softly. 

"You have a shot. Take it." Natasha left as suddenly as she came. She walked out, leaving Bruce with a juicebox and a pack of animal crackers mysteriously in his hand. 

Bruce smiled. Natasha was someone trustworthy. Bruce believed her entirely. He'd try his luck with pretty omega, but after his snack.

~~¤~~ 

Clint was getting the hang of breastfeeding pretty quickly. He hadn't yet named his angels but they were at least being fed. They both had wispy blond hair and wet eyelids. Clint couldn't stop smiling and touching their bellies and feet. He absolutely loved his babies, and found that they were the most perfect part of his life. 

The red haired omega lady had been nice enough to assign an omega parent to teach him how to care for the babies. The woman was curvy and smelled nice. Clint found that she was becoming like a sister to him, and his opinion of the Institute was becoming brighter and brighter. 

"I've decided, angels. We're staying here. Even if they're really a crime scheme I'm staying. They got good food and maybe I can even go to school and learn to read." Clint whispered to his babies as he sat in the canteen with some food. "imagine that, huh? Dumb Clint can get smart." 

The next morning, Clint awoke to put on some of the standard issue clothes that had been left in his quarters and bundled up his babies to go to Director Fury's office and sign his name on that paper.  
The scariest part was the possibility of the whole thing being a scheme. Clint had been raped and exploited so many times, and he couldn't bear to keep his babies in that. He needed to start new. To start going the right way. Stop being dumb slut Clint and start being smart, responsible momma Clint. That was the hard part. Becoming a momma, learning how to raise his angels. 

"I still have to name you don't I?" Clint mused as he walked to the elevator. "What kinda names do you guys want? I don't know what to call you. Maybe something that rhymes like those Harrison twins back at the circus."

People stared at Clint as he talked quietly to his babies. He didn't notice. He only stopped moving when he reached the heavy door leading to the Director's office. He knocked softly, juggling one baby. When he heard a soft 'come in' he twisted the knob and pushed the door with his shoulders. 

"Ah, our resident archer." Director Fury said. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could sign that sheet now." Clint said softly. 

"Mr.Barton, you don't have to sign it so soon. You still have the entire week to think-"

"I know, but I don't know if I'll ever get the kind of stuff I do here someplace else. I got real lucky being picked up by your people and I intend to stay if that means that my kids will be fed and warm and clothed. And even educated cuz I never got any of that stuff." Clint said. 

"I see. May I ask how much education you've received?" Director Fury asked.

"uh, we'll I never went to school after grade one. Since my parents left me and my brother we moved too fast to go to school and then we found the circus. I don't know how to read yet, but I'm good with math cuz the old mystic used to teach me."

"Alright. I'll get you the document and have someone read it for you." Fury said. "We'll begin your formal education by next week." 

"Formal?" 

"We need competent assets here, and you seem competent. I would much rather teach a great asset everything he needs to know than settle for a lesser asset." Fury was typing at his computer, lighting quick and precise.

"Oh. Okay." Clint said.

The next days found Clint printing his name sloppily on a dotted line after hearing the omega woman read the whole thing to him. The terms were pretty reasonable, and were negotiable even after he signed on. He would receive insurance and education and a salary from the organization with the condition of life-long commitment. Clint wasn't too worried about being attached to a conglomerate if they'd pay him to shoot things. 

Or, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be slow going guys, updates every week maybe. Send some love and ill update faster hopefully.


End file.
